moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Maldelyn Whitehall
Maldelyn is a shadow priestess and con artist formerly in the employ of the Twilight's Hammer. She is an exotic looking woman in her early thirties, with ash white hair and dark skin. She is of average height and has the soft build of a woman who has spent more time reading than swinging axes. Early Years "There is a little lamb lost in dark woods." ''- The Puzzle Box of Yogg-Saron Maldelyn was raised by a commune of travelling performers and con artists based in Duskwood. There they preyed upon the superstitions of the locals and performed a variety of exorcisms, séances, and divitiation services whenever requested- for a price, of course. As a child, Maldeyn studied the mysteries of the Light in an attempt to familiarize herself with the traditions and practices of priesthood, so that she might more convincingly imitate their rituals. However, being a very curious child, she took up a morbid interest in the Shadow, and together with her brother, Philip, who began to study Fel Magic, she soon found herself devoted to these new dark practices. The Twilight's Hammer ''"Look around. They will all betray you. Flee screaming into the Black Forest." ''- The Puzzle Box of Yogg-Saron A chance encounter with an artifact of the Old Gods sent Maldelyn spiraling into obsession. When she was seventeen she became an acolyte of the Twilight's Hammer, planning to use their resources to learn more about the Old Gods and increase her own power via her connection to them. Philip joined her as well, and for almost a decade they carried out the cult's will. Maldelyn herself earned a position as an interrogator, using her incredible control of the mind to hunt down defectors and spies and then squeeze pertinent information out of them. All was relatively well until she and Philip were sent to the excavation at the Master's Glaive in Darkshore. Maldeyn was charged with the recovery of an ancient stone tablet that had been stolen by an enterprising Night Elf, but when she found the tablet - and the Elf - she learned that the Twilight's Hammer planned to sacrifice the excavators at the sight in a ritual to awaken the Soggoth that was buried there. Fanatic though she may have been, Maldelyn was far too concerned for her own life to allow herself to be sacrificed in service to the Gods she worshipped. She helped the Night Elf to abscond with the tablet to prevent the cultist's from using it's power in the ritual. In this way, Mal hoped to save her brother's life without having to burden him with the knowledge of her treachery. The Masquerade ''"You resist. You cling to your life as if it actually matters. You will learn." - The Puzzle Box of Yogg-Saron Maldelyn went into hiding for several months, living under the constant fear that the Twilight's Hammer might find her and subject her to the same sort of torture that she used to dish out. Soon enough, her brother vanished, and Mal began to search for any information as to his whereabouts, worried that the cult may have had something to do with his disappearance. During her hunt she encountered an underground faction opposing the Twilight's Hammer, calling themselves "The Masquerade". Several of its members were also searching for her brother for their own reasons; so, sensing an opportunity, she joined them in her hunt, all the while keeping her own history a secret. During this time Maldelyn returned to her studies of the Light, and tried to pry herself away from the Shadow with the assistance of a kind Gnomish priest. When her new found companions discovered her history, her need to seperate herself from shadow magic became even more imperative, and before long she was banned from using it altogether. Mal and her companions eventually tracked down Philip, who had gotten himself into far more trouble than any of them could have anticipated. He was in league with a villainous Worgen who used him against his will as bait to lure her and her companions into a trap that resulted in their imprisonment. At the hands of this worgen, Maldelyn and her allies suffered immensly, and all the while she was unable to help them due to her vow never to use shadow magic again. Return to the Shadow "All places, all things have souls. All souls can be devoured." - The Puzzle Box of Yogg-Saron Mal believed her connection to the shadow had been severed, but this wasn't exactly true - her inability to use magic stemmed from the careful placement of anti-magic runes around the cave in which they were held. When the opportunity came for escape, and Mal found herself confronted by the worgen outside of the anti-magic circle, she experienced a violent influx of powerful shadow magic that helped to save her allies but also warped her mind. Having lost control of herself once more, she soon abandoned the Masquerade and went into hiding again. She recently resurfaced in Stormwind, once again taking up the mantle of a Priestess of the Light under an assumed name. mal-youngg.jpg|A young Maldelyn practicing shadow magic in Darkshire mal_mastersglaive.png|Maldelyn at the Master's Glaive Category:Characters Category:Cult of the Twilight's Hammer Category:Priests Category:Human